


The Child Inside

by nightlight9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: The witch had been hoping to turn him into something monstrous when she cast the spell on Derek; Stiles could have laughed at her attempt. The spell was crafted to reveal Derek’s true nature and to bring it to the surface, transforming him into whatever shape it took. She had been hoping that he was an angry monster inside, but Stiles knew better. Derek wasn’t a monster. Nothing about him was ever monstrous.Of course, Stiles hadn’t really expected this outcome either.----------In which Derek is de-aged and Stiles takes care of him





	

Derek’s laughter takes Stiles by surprise, it’s so light and full; he almost drops the bowl of mac and cheese he’s carrying for the werewolf when he hears it. The witch had been hoping to turn him into something monstrous when she cast the spell on Derek, expecting that he would become too dangerous for the pack to protect. Stiles could have laughed at her attempt. The spell was crafted to reveal Derek’s true nature, the one that was hidden deep inside, and to bring it to the surface, transforming him into whatever shape it took. She had been hoping that he was an angry monster inside, but Stiles knew better. Derek wasn’t a monster. Nothing about him was ever monstrous. 

Of course, he hadn’t really expected this outcome either.

Derek smiles over at Stiles when he sets the bowl in front of him at the kitchen table. At five years old, Derek needs to sit on a phonebook to be able to reach. “Stiles, Miss Erica says that I’m the cutest person in the whole world!” 

Stiles ruffles his hair and winks over at Erica, who’s sitting beside Derek at the table with a soft expression. “Well, Miss Erica is right about that.”

His eyes widen. “You think so too, Stiles!” His cheeks and the tips of his ears turn red. “Thank you.”

Erica coos at his blush and pinches his cheek. When Stiles sits at the table, Derek scrambles across the surface to sit on his lap. Erica coos again.

“Thank you for the mac and cheese,” little Derek says, looking up at Stiles with earnest eyes. “It’s my favorite.”

Stiles swallows around the lump in his throat, formed with how easy it is for Derek to talk about himself when he’s just a kid, and replies, “Sure thing. Anything for you, buddy.” And well, if that doesn’t come out truer than he meant it to be. Erica gives him a sad look and rises, promising that she’ll be outside waiting to play with Derek when he finishes his food. Derek gasps a little when she says that, and starts shoveling the pasta into his mouth, blushing again when Stiles tells him to be careful so he doesn’t choke.

Stiles never expected that deep inside Derek would be an innocent and optimistic kid, but he guesses that it makes sense. At sixteen his innocence was stripped away from him, and from that point on he was forced to grow up too fast. It makes sense that inside he longs for that innocence back, that hopeful nature and easygoing acceptance of the world. 

But it making sense doesn’t make seeing Derek’s open expression and bright eyes any easier. It should, because he’s a cute kid with wild ideas and a big heart. But seeing him so open just reminds Stiles of everything that Derek has lost. 

Two little hands press against Stiles’ cheeks, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What’s up, buddy,” he asks when he sees Derek’s frown. 

The young boys’ eyes flash alpha red. “You smell sad again, Stiles. What’s wrong?”

Stiles smiles softly and ruffles his hair again. “Nothing’s wrong, big guy. Don’t worry about it.”

Derek pouts. “I’m your alpha,” he whines. “You’re supposed to tell me things.”

That makes Stiles laugh, which seem to perk the werewolf up. “I’m okay, I promise. Now, if you’re finished, you should go out and play with Erica before it gets to dark.”

Gasping again at the thought of missing playtime, Derek scrambles off his lap and outside. After a few minutes listening to the young man laugh through the open door, Stiles picks up the phone and dials Lydia’s phone number. She picks up on the first ring.

“Hey.” Her voice is soft, comforting. “How are you holding up?” She’s also the only person who not only knows about his mountain sized crush on Derek, but also about how hard it is to see him so open. 

“I’m okay. Derek’s a really cute kid, even though he still tries to use his power as an alpha to get more dessert to extra play time.” 

She laughs. “Deaton said it should wear off soon. It was only powerful enough to last a few days, and it’s already day three, so he should be back to normal soon.”

Stiles presses his forehead against the table. “I hope so. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like how lovable young Derek is, but I miss my broody alpha, you know?”

She sighs. “Yeah, I know, Stiles. Do you want one of us to come and get him for the night? To give you some space?”

He shakes his head, even though she can’t see it. “I’ve got it. You’ve heard what he said, I’m his favorite.”

Lydia laughs. “Yeah I know. You’re never going to stop rubbing that in, are you?”

That perks Stiles up, easing some of the pressure in his chest. “Not a chance. And I’m not going to ever let him forget it either.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay? And Stiles, don’t worry too much, okay. Derek is doing good. He may not be as open when he’s grown up, but he’s doing so much better.”

He sighs, knowing that she’s right. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lyds. That’s what I needed.”

After he lets her go, he takes Derek’s bowl and cleans it out. Then he joins Erica and Derek outside, watching as she chases him around in his beta form. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson are hunting for the witch, so it’s mainly been Erica and Stiles looking after Derek. Lydia and Allison stopped by earlier that day, but when Derek told Allison that he looked up to her and loved her, the Lydia had to lead Allison out because she was choked up with tears. Within the three days that Derek has been young, he had managed to make everyone tear up because he was so open and earnest about how much he cared about them. Erica broke down when he called her beautiful and she ended up hugging he young boy for fifteen minutes before she calmed down. 

Needless to say, Stiles isn’t the only one overwhelmed by how open younger Derek is. 

Derek presses his body against Stiles’ legs, smiling up at him. There’s dirt smudged across his cheek and his shirt is ripped, but he looks so happy. “Stiles, did you see how I caught Miss Erica! She’s so fast and cool, but I caught her!”

Stiles lifts him into his arms and grins. “That’s because you’re fast and cool too!”

Derek smiles brightly and nuzzles against his cheek. He presses a yawn into Stiles’ neck. “Thanks, Stiles.”

“I think somebody is ready for bed.” Derek’s halfhearted head shake is not enough to stop Stiles from telling Erica, “I think I’m going to put him into bed.”

Derek sighs deeply and looks across the lawn at where Erica is coming to meet them. “Kisses, he tells her, puckering his lips. Erica smiles softly and let him press a kiss to both of her cheeks before planting one on his forehead. “Goodnight buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Promise,” he asks around another yawn. 

Erica nods. “I promise.” She kisses Stiles’ cheek before heading out for patrol. “I’ll be back soon.”

He just nods at her and carries Derek back inside. The renovated Hale house is big enough for everyone to have their own room even though not a lot of the pack lives at the house full time. Even though he tried to get Derek to sleep in his own bed the first night after the spell, the young boy had complained that it was too cold. So, Stiles tucked him into his own bead and called it a night. Derek has refused to sleep anywhere else. 

Stiles cleans Derek up before helping him into his pajamas and tucking him into bed. “Kisses,” the werewolf demands before Stiles can turn off the light and disappear. Obediently, Stiles lets Derek kiss both of his cheeks and then his nose. “You’ll be here tomorrow too, right?” Derek’s voice wavers when he asks, making his fear of being alone, his fear of being abandoned evident. 

Stiles kisses his forehead softly. “Yeah buddy, I’ll be right downstairs when you wake up. I promise.”

Derek’s half asleep when he says, “okay,” into his pillow. Stiles leaves the room with a sad smile, and goes downstairs to sleep on the couch. 

\----------

A warm hand on his cheek wakes Stiles up. He jolts forward, ready to defend himself if need be. His reaction makes Derek smile, soft and fond. It makes Stiles jolt again.

“You’re back, you’re you,” he whispers into the early morning air. Nothing feels real when Derek uses the hand on his face to pull Stiles forward so that he can nuzzle his nose against his cheek.

“You took care of me,” Derek whispers back. It makes Stiles scoff.

“Of course I did, dude. I would do anything for you.” It feels risky to say it, exciting. But the words just come out. He can feel Derek smile against his cheek. 

“I know.” He pulls back just enough to meet Stiles’ gaze. “I heard you yesterday, talking to Lydia. You’re worried about me not being happy, but I am. You make me happy, Stiles. You helped me bring this pack together, helped me grow into this role, and every day you make it better for me. You make it worth being in this town, being back here.” Stiles swallows, choked up. “You make me happy.”

“Derek, I-.” Before he can say more, Derek pulls Stiles’ forward and presses their lips together, holding him close and keeping him warm. In the back of his head, Stiles wonders if he should send the witch a gift basket. Then he gets caught up having Derek so close, and he stops thinking altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day two of Sterek Week 2016 on Tumblr; theme was kids. I thought a de-aged Derek fic was a great fit.


End file.
